Happy National Coming Out Day!
by Little Miss Stratus
Summary: It's national coming out day so to celebrate I posted some smut! RATED FOR A STRONG LEMON!  ZaDr!


_HAPPY NATIONAL COMING OUT DAY! (October 11) Yes it was that day so what did I decide to do? I decided to make a ZaDr story! Hooray! So be warned because it shall get sexy! :D Showing my pride for me and my fellow humans who struggle everyday for not being what has been deemed right (though I'm not sure how love can be wrong…)! Hang in there! And sorry I couldn't post yesterday…I can't type fast enough :S_

_**WARNING!  
>This is a lemon! That means lots of smut! And if you don't know what those mean it means that the characters will be having sex!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>National Coming Out Day 2011-ZaDr<strong>

Taking a deep breath Dib sauntered further down the side walk. He was clutching a single tiger lily to his chest tighter and tighter with each passing step that brought him closer to his "_enemy's"_ home. The neon colours and ridiculous lawn décor was easy to spot from miles away. Some people thought it was just flat out stupid, Dib's sister included, that his lawn was made up the way it was and the house colours seemed so blinding. In Dib's opinion it was, in Zim's own special way, cute…

A shiver came across him, not because of the chilly October wind that his trench coat kept him from experiencing anyway, but because that name, those three beautiful letter combined into that one syllable word, was enough to force goose-bumps onto his pale skin and that warm and pleasant chill to run up his spin.

Now standing directly in front of the house, Dib could feel his nerves dance their way through his body; making his knees weak, his throat dry and his thoughts to muddle. Taking a deep breath, he started his way towards the door, surprised when none of the land-gnomes shot his way, though they did follow his movements with their gleaming red eyes.

Gulping back the fear that clogged the air through his throat, Dib raised a hand to knock on the brightly coloured door before him.

It wasn't long that he waited until an enthusiastic Gir answered in his neon green and poorly thought out "dog" suit.

"MARY'S BACK!" He screeched; tongue springing out and flopping over his bottom lip.

"Um…Is Zim here." Dib could feel a slight blush come over his face at the stupid question.

"UhhhhHuhhhhh…." Gir drawled. Bursting with excitement once more Gir pointed wildly to the end table against the wall by one of the windows "Master went down there!"

"Thanks…" Dib walked through the living room he had been through at least a million times, approaching the end table he wasn't sure exactly how to have the elevator come up to get him, taking a step closer to try and figure it out, the table flew upwards and the elevator manifested itself in its place.

Walking straight in and waiting for it to take him to Zim, he fiddled with the flower in his hands.

This was it. He was coming out of the closet; but that was the least of this situation. The thing that really had him squirming was the _reason_ he was becoming open about himself.

Zim.

He couldn't stand keeping his emotions from the little green twerp, anymore. Ever since he turned 15, he had gained desires for the petite Irken, hormones causing numerous wet dreams to keep him from his sleep at night, leading him to the bathroom to jerk his self to satisfaction, desperately wishing for it to have been by Zim's hand.

The elevator finally let out a cheerful "_ding"_ signaling that Dib's destination had been reached. Vigilantly, he stepped out, the elevator _**whoosh**_-ing back up to its place under the end table.

The gentle and persistent sound of computer keys taping could be heard echoing down the hall; no doubt coming from the main computer room. With ease, Dib twisted his body and footing throw and endless scatter of machine parts, slowly making his way to Zim.

Once in front of the door he gave a slight nudge, pushing the door open without signaling out a creak to alert the highly trained lekku of his, hopefully, soon-to-be boyfriend. He step in, remaining unnoticed, making himself ever closer to the alien he had pursued since he was 10, craved since he was 15, and loved endlessly since he was 17. He was now 18 years old and with every passing day that love only grew stronger. If his strong emotions for Zim fell flat and were rejected he was not sure what he would do. His father already saw him as a disgrace and when he had confided this new revelation about his sexual preferences to him he only replied with a solemn look and a familiar, yet added to chant of "my poor, gay, insane son…" he had also told my sister, her reaction was less than pleasant, demanding he not tell _anyone_ making it clear that she was already pissed about being the sister of an insane spaz and she didn't need the subject of homosexuality added and to be questioned herself about her own preferences. Once in arms length with the still, blissfully, unaware invader Dib decided to pull a bold move.

He wrapped to careful arms around the extraterrestrial, in alert the two, course black stalks on his head strained upwards, in alarm. Dropping the lily onto the console in front of them Dib more firmly wound his limbs around the other male, curving his body awkwardly around the PAK.

Familiar with the scent, though there was something that was new to the human's common musk, Zim hissed out, "_Dib…"_

Feeling painfully aroused by the way his name was forced past clenched teeth, Dib responded with a wanting moan, "_Zim…"_

Eye widening Zim went ram-rod straight with revelation. The human was aroused by his presence and voice; by him and only him. Absolutely captivated.

And if the desiring moan and arms around his smaller body had not been a proper indication and made it clear, the stiff bulge, pressing hard and eager, stressing against his nemesis' pants and squished to Zim's tender and clothed ass, would have been a dead giveaway. Blueish-green blush broke out on the Elite Irken's face as he squirmed slightly in the human's grip. "Dib…" this time his name was spoken in a smaller voice, as if slightly intimidated, but still trying to stand strong.

Mistaking it for mutual arousal, Dib repeated his earlier tone "_Zim…"_

Zim turned himself, ready to dismiss the human, tell him to leave or possibly have his computer escort him out. Just as Zim went to open his mouth his word were silenced by the lips of the other. Molding perfectly and letting out a series of pleasurable moans, Zim couldn't help but find erotic.

Giving in to the carnal attraction and pleasant tingles, Zim wrapped his arms around the human's thin neck. Dib's tongue flicked out, realizing the newly added enthusiasm, requesting permission to enter; a request which was gladly accepted by Zim. With tongues wrestling, trying desperately to have the other submit, Zim wrapped his lithe legs around Dib's waist, the scythe locked boy's lanky form making the feat easy and romantic. Carrying the small male to a steel table, something that looked strangely like a surgical table with a grove in it, Dib sat Zim on the smooth cold surface, shrugging out of his trench coat in the process.

Risking a small moment of breaking lip-contact, Dib pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them, before drooping and falling to the tiny gap of space between them. Tearing the pink shirt off of his lover and then his own blue one, Dib tossed the clothing to a distant corner of the lab, leaving both in just their pants.

Playfully, Zim gave Dib's chest a shove, before jumping off of the table and scampering off, leaving Dib to groan with a massive hard-on. Painfully, Dib followed the Irken, guessing that he hadn't run too far. A few steps and Dib's foot pressed into something…fabric?

Crouched down slightly, which only furthered his discomfort, pulling up the bunch of what looked like two strips of leather, Dib realized:

"_These are Zim's pants…" _feeling his erection push harder against his jeans, at the thought of the one person he loved running through his underground labs naked, where they were completely alone and vulnerable to each other. Moving at a faster pace, no desperate to catch the bared Irken, Dib eventually found himself in a electronics fixing room.

Zim was sitting, one leg propped up on a desk he was sitting on and the other hanging down, dangling just above the ground, giving Dib the perfect view of his entire naked splendor. His elongated dick was red and ridged, similar to his tongue, though thicker around but not quite as thick as a human's.

Hopping, gracefully, back down once again, Zim slowly approached a frozen Dib. Once in front of his human he allowed his snake-like tongue to flick out at his lips, just before dropping to his knees. Now eye level with the prominent bulge in Dib's pants, he carefully undid the button before sliding the zipper down with his teeth. A groan emerged from a fully aroused Dib, who leaned slightly against the door frame. Ridding the man before him of both his jeans and his boxers Zim took the fully erect cock before him into his hand, flicking his tongue out at the tip, inciting a sharp inhale from Dib.

Smirking at the reaction, he then took the entire length into his warm mouth, massage the sides with each strong suck, while running his long tongue around the tip before wrapping it around like a cork screw and massaging it completely in his mouth.

The wet heat around his dick was driving Dib mad, leaving him to harshly grip the wood behind him. Zim's lekku bounced in a temptingly before him, gripping the long black strands in his fists, caused a heavy moan from Zim, sending intoxicating vibrations through his muscle.

Zim's mouth soon became flooded with the pre-cum of his mate. Taking note that his release was soon arriving, Zim let his dick out of his warm cavern with a wet _**pop**_.

Standing back up, zim tangled his lips back with Dib's, allowing the human to taste himself on his lover's mouth. Once parting again, they stared deeply into each other's eyes; Dib's were gold and clouded with his love for the creature before him, while Zim's were half-lidded and dark ruby in lust.

Gripping his waist Dib hoisted him into the air and carried them both down the hall, towards Zim's bedroom, which he had only been to a handful of times while planting spy cameras when he was younger.

Dropping roughly to the bed they let their bodies mingle and explore each other. Laying beneath, his PAK wedged comfortably between his large and soft pillows, Zim grabbed the wrist of the man above him, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking at them, slickening them up for what he anticipated to come next. Pulling them from his mouth he pulled them to the tight ring of muscle, before he lay back and waited for Dib to take lead from there.

He let out a pleasured sigh at the feel of two fingers being pushed into his tight hole. Pulling his fingers in and out Dib could hardly stand the way his dick strained up towards the one person lying there, ready to give himself completely to him. After a short eternity his fingers began to scissor the constricting hole. Zim's moans deepened in both pitch and passion.

Finally unable to take anymore, Dib grabbed at Zim's thighs, throwing them over his shoulders. Using his shaking hands, he lined himself up with the tight heat he had just experienced with his fingers.

"D-Dib...!" the mumbled plea turned to a shout at the end when Dib rammed himself completely into the other. Blood leaked from between Zim's legs and he gritted his teeth at the sharp pain in his lower regions.

"_He was a virgin…" _Dib thought, "_He gave me his virginity…" _

Dib couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction from that fact but also a minuscule amount of remorse for harming his lover, even if it had been necessary. Keeping himself still, he waited for Zim to buck himself backwards showing he was ready for more. Starting at a slow and careful pace he gentley built up until he was rutting against the other desperately while Zim squirmed in arousal beneath him; moans and groaning escaping on both parts.

"Fuck! **DIB!** Harder!" Zim demanded trying to ground himself in the tasseled comforter they were buried in. Obeying his lover Dib sat back adjusted the position ever so slightly. In a quick moment Zim let out a pleasure fill screech and his cock twitched in euphoria. "YES! Right-GAH!_ THERE_!" his claws dug into the sheets desperately, at the feel of Dib's hard cock rubbing blissfully against his prostate.

As Dib sped up and tried to ram himself deeper, Zim continued to scream and thrash himself over the bed.

As his moans and screaming grew more constant, the head of his dick was leaking per-cum, between them. Deciding to relieve his mate, Dib took a black stalk from his head into his mouth, suck harshly, causing Zim's noises to become louder. Taking his cock into his hands he moved it up and down, making Zim's arms fly to his arms and take a vice-like grip.

With three more thrusts, Zim came explosively between them, with Dib quickly tumbling over the edge after him.

Dib pulled out once his cock was limp and spent with Zim laying, sweaty and pleased on the bed he flopped down beside him.

Holding the smaller in his arms he whispered, "I love you…" into the long wet appendage on the other's head.

"I love you, too…"

With the love-making through and both parties complete worn and pleased they drifted off peacefully to sleep.


End file.
